1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orthodontic bracket for retaining a wire arch for tooth correction, which bracket comprises a base part having single or double wings and are formed with an open-ended and open-topped transverse groove for receiving the wire arch, and also comprises a footpad secured to the base part and adapted to be adhesively joined to an adjacent tooth surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such brackets are used for the so-called full-arch technique, by which the following movements for correcting the tooth positions can be effected in dependence on the angular orientation of the transverse groove and the wing or wings and of the base surface of the pad relative to the orientation of the entire bracket:
a) A turning moment for a lingual-labial and buccal tilting of the teeth; PA0 b) an angulation for a mesial-distal tilting of the teeth; PA0 c) An inward and outward labial-lingual or buccal-lingual movement of the teeth; and PA0 d) a rotation of the teeth. PA0 The square-section tube annoys the patient; PA0 it promotes the accumulation of plaque; PA0 it is not functionally satisfactory because it is spaced a large distance from the root of the tooth.
Each bracket is designed to effect said movements to predetermined extents, which are selected by the orthodontic dentist in the so-called straight-arch technique.
In orthodontic treatment it is often also necessary to effect an individual or additional treatment of individual teeth or sets of teeth. It has previously been necessary to keep special brackets or buccal tubes for the so-called partial-arch technique in storage for that purpose.
In said partial-arch technique, an additional partial wire arch must be used, mainly adjacent to a canine, and said partial wire arch must extend as far as to the 6th and 7th molars. That requirement has previously been met in that an additional square-section tube was applied to the labial side of the canine. That practice involves the following inconveniences for the patient:
Said additional tubes are either separately attached to the tooth front or are secured to the bracket for the full-arch technique so that the volume and particularly also the overall height of the bracket are increased. This results in the above-mentioned disadvantages and renders the simultaneous use of such brackets for the full-arch technique and the partial-arch technique more difficult. Besides a large number of different brackets must be kept in stock by the dentist for the various uses.